Edward the traitor
by dressedtokill32
Summary: Edward left in New moon a didnt come back.Bella was changed by a unknown vamp and lives with her bro zack who come to forks.And run into the cullens and edwards new human girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

only thing worth living day i was changed.I dont know says it wasnt i dont going to forks a place of bad memories,and pain of the with becoming like this ive got im angry im realy strong.  
Zacherys stories older doesnt realy remember as i do.100 years ago life was its bearable too a like a brother to power is his will do anything to protect thats my life.  
I hate that sign."Welcome to your stay"Its so stupid.I hate that importantly i hate the him.  
Were going strait to driving in my has a there is a .Familiar in a way.I know.

___________________________________________Edwards pov_  
Knock is outside of my room."Come in.""Edward,keep a close eye on is others.""What?" i cant belive this oh is my knows complete oppiset of hair green eyes,not sporty,cheerleading,basket ball,and soccer.  
There is not a day that goes by without I love Elle.I dont know what happend to Bella.I guess she lived a happy a husband,children, those things make me ill do reaserch while im here."Alice,are they like us?""No they where contacts"  
This means ill have to watch with a close eye."Well im going to get Elle."The rest of my family doesnt like like they did greatest thing about elle is she wants to stay now im pulling up to elles wont be up for at least 30 has to do her hair.  
I should do reaserch on Bella.I pull out my blackberry and type"Isabella Swawn 1991 forks washington."I click on the first thing i see. Washington Police Find No Wearabouts On Missing Person Isabella Swan 1991 Goes missing in was belive bear attack on 18 year old girl on Sept 17 2008.  
I slid my phone when I left is my fault.

Im gonna write soon i only get 1 hour on here :( PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. haha she thinks shes brave

EPOV Elle and I headed off to mood crushed from the truth of it was today i need to worry about Elle and those new nonvegetarians.I may have to kill them to protect though i dont want too.  
"Edward,whats wrong?"I didnt know how to answer other than the truth."Today there eill be i mean-""Like you"  
"Yeah"  
We pulled into the here I can smell I pull into my parking space with next to Alices Porshe.I see .I owe an explanation.  
BPOV It took all my strenght not to for leaving for letting me end up like for messing up a another suddenly surronde ,Emmett,Alice,Jasper,Edward and his talked first."Im Zachery Grants,and this is my Grants."They all stared at me."H-have you guys met before?"Zach asked."Only a long time ago."I answerd Ediekenz."the girl wined,"who is that."She contihnued"Yeah Ediekenzz why dont you tell her."I mocked started laughing.".her.""Ill do whatever i want to do."I said."I am still confused."Zach said."Its a long story"  
"I think you should introduce us Edward."The girl said through her nasil voice."Well Bella this is this is Bella.""I think Bella and I need to have a talk."Okay this girl needs Jasper started Laughing"Fine."I said and walked toward the edge of the school.  
"Well-"Elle started"why dont you hate me."What"I didnt get it."Well I thought youd be edfward you know"  
"Dont tempt me."I said smilling."Well stay away hes mine.""Wouldnt want to come DO NOT TEMPT MEJust cause your another one of edwards human girlfriend doesnt mean i wont drink evey bit of blood you have"  
"|My family would protect me.""You think teyd kill me for you."Ten i busted out laughing and she stomped away. 


	3. Alices cliff hanger plan

Bpov

* * *

the truth was i didn't care at one the child hated I got thirsty this would are nuthing why save them?Thats how me and Zach saw my .He was probably still how could i only hope was Alice who was standing next too him.

"Bella I took care of it.""Thanks Alice."I fake smile hurt.I was the cut not cut.I think I lost a an arm or two."Can I talk to you Bella?"Alice asked."Um.. Sure."She led me too our car."Who is that?""That would be Elle popular,beautiful,sporty,and almost shes Edwards .Huh.I seriosly hate buys her whatever she wants everything too."

Wait did she just say fiancee?"Did you say fiancee?""Sadly gonna be sisters,until she gets too old for him."Way too go Edward mess up another human."Pleace help im sosorry for with my plan we both win."She said"Whats your plan?""Well......"


	4. THE bad bad plan and the table of the ?

EVOP

What had Elle told thought it was pretty funny whatever it was.I couldn't here whatever she was thinking.

* * *

bpov

Alice had a good plan."You kill the girl,I know this is mean the first time i don't Edward will hate we both-""Alice I don`t want Edward to hate because he doesn't love me doesn't mean i don'tlove him."And that was the matter how much I hate never stop loving your first,and only love.

"Fine but your eating with us at lunch.""?Is She eating with you?"I asked."Everyday."

* * *

I know i know short chapters but alot of them:)


	5. Copyright

Hey guys i know my grammar is I am going to keep for confusing you and me oddly enough I just realized you can edit you story on here...Yeah I'm not the brightest shade on the color wheel.I guess it a good thing im in advanced math **not ** thank you for reading im going to try to fix my mistakes.

* * *

COPYWRITE ISSUES

**I do not own twilight,Forks,or the people,sadly i don't own Edward :(**


	6. Gotta get back in time

**Hey guys and girls Ive got a request to post a summery of the chapters so here they are

* * *

**

** Chapter one**

this chapter pretty much explains how Bella was changed her love for her brother Zachery Alexander introducing themselves the Cullen's ,Bella spots Elle Edwards human girlfriend!!!!!

* * *

** Chapter 2**

While Edward drives Elle to school he reflects on how he may have killed soon find out Bella isn't a Elle isn't so nice

* * *

**Chapter 3**

** Alice explains everything to Zach**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Alice explains her plan to she could kill Elle to get revenge on doesn`t approve and says"You never stop loving your first and only love."

* * *

** Hey guys I know Edwards being mean he will come around TEAM EDWARD 33333**


	7. Curse of curvsestill team edward

**Hey hope my review cleared it this chapter is based on _Curse of curves "cute is what we aim for"_Its a great song look it up on playlist.**

Evop

Elle is perfection .Beauty shes vain and shallow as a who could stand next to me and fit in there.I am also vary vain.I am a worse kind.I make Dracula look like a its i ever feel bad about Bella.I still love her but now it can be a her and Zachery would join shed be is only her brother i think.

I'm glad i don't have any classes with 's one conversation i could miss.

* * *

** Oh yeah from now on there is a song for every chapter **

** xoxo Holliester333333333333333333**


	8. Yeah I know its short im bored

**Hello people thanks for the reviews!!!!Thist chapter is _hello hello "Paramore_"**

Ring.... wasnt alice answering."Hello." Oh no not that voice."Is Alivce there?""Bella?" His voice asked."Yeah Edward?"What is his problem."I was wondering how youve been."What?He has the nerve to ask me how ive been." about you."He paused and i heard a deep breath."Realy realy good."He said then chuckled.

"Okay ..so is Alice there?"I asked."no shes not with Elle."" you get her to call me back."A long pause." i wanted to talk to you.""About what?"What is going on?"Well how have you been?"Why would he care?"Why do you care?"I snapped."Well you're like a sister to me."

Only a sister."I know."I said a little sad."And im sorry about I miss you Im not about to break Elles means alot.I dont know what she said to dont hurt cant stand up for isnt like us."

Now I felt alone."Well what made you think i could stand up for should have just killed me that day in biology."I heard him sigh."Bella I dont regret loving ..its please dont hate me."What is ha talking about?"I could never hate you."I said nicly."Good"He said."Its so much more than that

* * *


	9. The Orphen

**I should let you know that this story is up for adoption at the slight chance that someone would want you do go to my page and send me an email. I will write the new name of the story. This is all do to my loss of intrest. Im currently over Twilight!! Shocker right. But its good. And ive got my love for Harry Potter going to write a story about HermionexCedric! So please check it out. Write me at **


	10. Alone

**Hey guys about this story its going to be**

Edward-RobsBrunette43VR

planning on writeing a new story for the chronicals of narnia Peterxoc.

Please keep reading the other story also called edward the traitor.

And keep in mind :

Bella and Zach drink human blood.

Bella still loves edward

Edward loves elle!!

Forever and always Holliester

xoxoxo


End file.
